


red carpets, roses and rom-coms

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor!Iwaizumi, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard!Oikawa, M/M, just pretend hollywood is in japan, we love me not liking the way firstnames sound in dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Oikawa Tooru is given the opportunity to be the bodyguard for the enigma that is Iwaizumi Hajime, he'd be stupid to pass it up. But when he gets to know the stone - faced actor better, he finds himself in ways he could never have imagined.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	1. opening credits

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh first work on ao3 woohoo  
> don't judge me i just really like bodyguard and actor tropes heh

Iwaizumi Hajime was definitely not the kind of man you would consider to be a romantic. If you ever met the man you would come to the quick conclusion that the man everyone and their mother had a crush on, was a stone - cold, brutish, and grumpy jerk. Not that you would know if you watched any of his movies.

The son of two highly successful Hollywood stars, Iwaizumi had been in the media spotlight since the day he was born. Everyone expected him to be at least a little comfortable with the lights, camera and action sequence that was common on Hollywood sets. What no one expected, was his natural gift for acting. His first film, at the mere age of four was the first example of this. The only reason the film became so popular was because of his stellar acting. He outshone the main characters, the side characters, even the guest stars, and quickly became the only reason the mediocre film was ever remembered.

As the boy grew, so did his looks, and the minute he turned 16, he was the star of every single teenage romantic-comedy movie that premiered on Netflix for the next 7 years. Don’t take that as a testament to his acting, however. He took the same, manufactured for views lines and turned them into love songs. He would repeat the bad writing but make it heart-fluttering. Shy and cool. Boisterous but well-meaning. Sweet and naive. Abrasive but protective. Iwaizumi Hajime could be anyone.

In essence, Tooru knew that he was only acting out a role. But when he watched the interviews on red carpets and talk shows, he felt as though he was cheated out of the character he got to see in the film. Iwaizumi, in reality, was boring. Nothing like who he seemed to be in any of his movies.

Maybe that’s why he seems so bland in real life. Tooru muses. He’s used up all of his personality in the movies he’s starred in. He looked at the file in his hand. When his boss had called him last week, he could hear the excitement in his voice.

“Tooru, this is the biggest job we’ve received in years. You know that you’re the only one I trust to do it. He had squinted at the file, and noticed the hours that were stated for the job.

He crossed his arms. “You know the deal. I only take the jobs I find interesting, and I only take one client at a time. Never full time.” The boss just grinned. “So why does it look like you’re handing me a full time job?” Now the boss looked positively giddy.

“Just take the week off. Look up the guy and watch his films. Trust me, he’s much more interesting than anything you’ve worked with before.” Tooru couldn’t explain his fascination with the behind the scenes version of Hollywood. But he hated the monotony of watching over celebrities when truthfully, they were capable of handling themselves. What some people didn’t understand was that Tooru was their bodyguard, not their nanny. Some people even deluded themselves into thinking he was their significant other. Those were the ones he had trouble dealing with. So instead, he only took jobs that lasted less than 6 months. Judging by the details on the sheet, this job looked like it was a long lasting one.

What caught his eye, though, was the number of zeros after the salary he was getting. Tooru didn’t think he had seen that many zeros in his entire life, let alone for one job. Plus, rent money was getting a little tight, he hadn’t had a good job in a while. So he picked up the stack of papers outlining the contract hesitantly, and walked home.

“Trust me, you’ll like this one.” The boss called out as Tooru was halfway through the door. “Just do the research. You have a week to figure out if you want it or not, but I have a feeling you will.”

Tooru was almost annoyed that he was right. He hated the idea of hearing his boss’ “I told you so.” But he was definitely intrigued. He had always liked things that challenged him. And Iwaizumi Hajime seemed like the most interesting challenge he had faced in a long time. He was going to make the brute feel something.

How right he was, he didn’t know until much, much later.

* * *

When he walked into work the next morning, ready to tell his boss that he wanted the job, his boss gave him a strange look. “What are you wearing?” He asked, almost disgusted. Tooru didn’t think he’d ever been more insulted in his entire life. “Couldn’t you worn something a little more...expensive?” Did the man think he was made of money?

“It’s only an interview. If they want to make me wear something better, they can buy it for me.” Tooru said defensively. He felt oddly disgruntled at the boss’ apprehension. Just what was so special about this Iwaizumi guy?

“Listen Oikawa. I didn’t want to scare you, but Iwaizumi Hajime hasn’t had a bodyguard stay as his bodyguard for longer than two months. Two months? That was practically nothing in terms of long term jobs. “I really want this job for you and our company. I have another one of our guys working for a client who was a close friend of his. If our company got both of these jobs, we’d be one step further in beating the others.

Seijoh had lost a lot of influence over time. Once the most viable option for bodyguarding in the entire area, their success had been beaten out by many other agencies. Tooru knew they needed this job.

“It’ll be alright.” He said, putting on a brave face. “No going back now.” The boss also nodded grimly and handed him the address for the restaurant his interview was going to be at.

“It’s a small restaurant, so don’t worry too much. Just be on your best behaviour, okay Oikawa?”

  
“Yeah, yeah.” He wasn’t a child anymore. He could handle these things for himself.

He got in his car and started the ignition. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and sighed. Could he really do this? Plus, if they were hiring him they must have done a background check. Was he prepared to answer their questions about-

No. He wouldn’t think about that. Luck would be on his side today. (Which would be reassuring if luck was ever on his side.) He was surprised at how close it was to his office. He was expecting a secret location that he would have to be screened at before he even met THE Iwaizumi Hajime. But, his boss was right. The restaurant he stopped in front of was a small cafe, not full of customers, but with enough activity that it wasn’t suspicious. It seemed nice enough, but not at all what he was expecting. He quickly parked his car and stepped out.

At the door of the cafe he noticed the man he was looking for. A huge smile on his face, he was laughing at something the man beside him had said. He took in the light ghair and realised that the man standing next to him was Hanamaki Takahiro. Tooru was even more shocked.

Not one, but two celebrities in the same location? Where were the crowds? Where were the paparazzi? Should he ask for an autograph? He started to walk towards them, and he guesses he catches Iwaizumi’s eye, because the smile drops from his face and he leaves the room. Hanamaki sits down at the table and motions for Tooru to sit down.

They were expecting him, clearly. “Shouldn’t the guy who I’m working for be interviewing me?” Tooru asks sweetly. There is an underlay of annoyance underneath his saccharine smile.

Hanamaki leans forward and places his face in his hands. “Don’t like me?” He croons, smirking. “I’m soooo sorry that Iwaizumi could.t be here. He had some business to attend to. And since I‘m here anyways, I thought you’d be more than happy to talk to me instead.”

“Sure.” Tooru crosses his arms. “So let’s get this interview started then?”

“In such a hurry? Shame.” Hanamaki’s grin rubs him the wrong way. It reminds him of a friend of his, one that’s smirk just makes him want to punch something. “So what’s your favourite food, Mr. Oikawa?”

 _Favourite food?_ “Milk bread.”

“How boring.” _What? He liked milk bread, so what?_ “You ever played volleyball?”

“Uh, yes. Played in high school.” _What were these stupid questions?_

“Ooh how fun! What position?”

“Setter. And captain my last year of high school.”

The other man seemed delighted by this answer. He leaned in conspiratorially. “I was a wing spiker. You should set for me sometime.”

He pushes an envelope towards Tooru. “Your contract.” He explains.

“My what now? What about the interview?” Tooru didn’t think he’d ever been more confused. And normally he was good at reading people.

“The interview’s done. You’re hired!” He smiles. “You seem like a normal enough guy. I mean, if you murder Iwaizumi, I’ll be pissed, but the guy needs to live a little anyways.” He mutters something about Iwaizumi’s mom being the real test of strength but doesn’t elaborate further.

“So you were just annoying me?”

“Of course. You were hired the minute you walked through the door, anyways. Your boss told us of your many...achievements, and Iwaizumi didn’t care too much. I’m assuming you know about his issue with bodyguards, right?”

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Hanamaki smiles, a real sincere smile.

“Well then, you should know, no one has any faith in you. Iwaizumi himself didn’t even read yoru file.” Tooru’s eyes widen and he understands Hanamaki’s smile.

“This is your chance, Oikawa. If you suck I’ll have to break up with my boyfriend, so you better not screw this up.” He winked and then left the table, leaving Tooru kind of confused.

What just happened. And why did it feel like he’d just been given a lifeline? The only thing Tooru understood was that Hanamaki was definitely on his side. And possibly whoever his boyfriend was.

He slipped the stack of papers out of the envelope and noticed two loose sheets of paper. Plane tickets? And a prepaid credit card.

_go buy yourself some good clothes. we leave for london on monday!_

_xoxo makki_


	2. starring:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pffft have some iwaizumi this took way too long
> 
> this whole chapter is just hanamaki clowning oikawa but i'm here for it

The grin on Hanamaki’s face was troubling. You see, when Hanamaki smiled, it already meant he was up to no good. But when both him and his boyfriend were grinning (well, the latter had more of a smirk) like maniacs? That’s when Hajime knew they were up to no good. The difference between this time and every other time that they were grinning? This time, he had absolutely no idea what they were grinning about.

He remembered the last time that they were grinning like this. It had been about six months after Matsukawa Issei became his best friend’s bodyguard. They sat him down at a table in his apartment (acting as if they owned the place) and looked at him seriously. Then burst out laughing.

Through all the commotion (between Hanamaki wheezing and Matsukawa hiccupping) they managed to get out a few words. Something like “we’re….dating…..don’t be….mad”. He got the idea anyhow. He had noticed the way they had been looking at each other, it was bound to happen eventually. And even though he would never, ever, ever say it to their faces, they were pretty cute together. 

The only problem with their relationship was that it was a secret. The agency his bodyguard was from had a strict policy against dating their clients. So whenever they weren’t in public, they made up for the PDA they missed out on by being mushy everywhere else. Which was usually around him. 

When he tried to voice his concerns, they only looked at him with sad eyes. “Oh but Hajime… we thought we could trust you…” and then he had no choice but to let them be. There was a reason Hanamaki was an actor, he regretted ever allowing it since then. He hadn’t realised that witnessing their overly mushy relationship also involved dealing with their shenanigans.

“What? What is it?” He asked finally, after a moment of them staring at him with those smiles. 

“Well, Hajime,” Hanamaki started, “we noticed you haven't been packing for London.”

London? “Obviously.” He snorted. “I’m not going.”

“But Hajime,” Matsukawa continued in his annoying sing-song voice. “We already told your new bodyguard you were going!”

They did what? “What?!” He looked at their grins again. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. 

“I told you to let the guy down slowly. I TOLD YOU TO NOT HIRE HIM.” He hoped he looked as mad as he felt.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa gulped. “Well, he was a bit reluctant but you saw him, Hajime!” Hanamaki protested. “He was gorgeous. Gorgeous, I tell you! If I wasn’t so attracted to this hunk-” he points at Matsukawa, who nips his finger “I’d have hit on him.” 

Matsukawa pouts but lets him continue. “Plus, he worked security for Jennifer Lopez. JLo! You can’t pass that up. Maybe he’ll last!”

Hajime’s eyes widened. He held up a hand. “Wait wait wait. Is this just one of your backwards plots to set me up with someone? Because if it is I swear to god-”

“Nope! We have no ulterior motives this time.” Hanamaki interrupts. Matsukawa looks at him lovingly and smiles.

“Babe, when you say it like that, you definitely make it sound like you have an ulterior motive.”

“Regardless, I’m not going to London. That stupid charity gala always has way too many photographers, and the London paparazzi doesn’t know when to stop.” 

“Hajime you never do anything fun! You’ve become a grandma! London’s the perfect place for you to get laid- I mean, test out your new bodyguard.” Hanamaki whined. A grandma? He was plenty of fun. He was nothing like a grandma. 

Was he getting boring? He kept up that stupid persona for the news, so they wouldn’t get too involved in his love life, but he was exciting enough.

Matsukawa dealt the final blow. “Hajime. You’re really lonely. You won’t admit it, but you are.” he isn’t lonely. “Plus, you might get the chance to make some friends other than us. I’m not going to lie, it’s pretty embarrassing that your two best friends are us. You really need to branch out.” Hanamaki nodded sagely. 

“Alright. Tell my housekeeper to pack a bag for one week for me.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa just laughed. When they stopped, they looked back at him with those irritating grins of theirs. “What makes you think we haven't already gotten them packed?

Hajime just sighs. He knew those smiles always meant trouble.

* * *

He walked out of his apartment and rubbed his face. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were exhausting to deal with. He needed a drink. Well, he actually needed sleep, but he didn’t want to go back into the same place as those too. Judging by the look on their faces, they were about to...well, let’s just say Iwaizumi had no intention of staying back and hearing whatever they were doing. In his apartment, as well. The audacity. Frankly, though, he was too tired to care.

He entered his car and decided that alcohol wasn’t the best idea. Definitely not today, when he wasn’t sure what he would do if he drank too much. Drunk Hajime was never a good Hajime. He found himself driving back to the cafe he was at in the morning. His parents own the cafe, and visitors are vetted long before they even enter. It’s the perfect getaway for him, far away from photographers and people and /hollywood. The stupid world he was born into.

He parked his car quickly and headed inside, headed to the counter where he asked for his usual order. He sat down at one of the tables. 

He rather liked London, actually. He just had so many bad memories associated with the place he avoided it at any chance he got. His parents did say that he should interact with his fan base more. Something about good public relations. 

He sends out a tweet, then, before he can change his mind. 

**@iwahajime**

_ london, here i come _

As should have been expected, the internet blew up. 

* * *

Hajime’s waitress asks him too. “Are you actually going to London, sir? You’re actually going, right?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?” He knows people are often far too invested in the lives of celebrities, but she sounds concerned for him. 

“Well, I don’t want you to hear it for me, but if you heard it from the news that would be awful...but what if you hate me forever…” The waitress mumbles. 

He stopped her. “Hear what from you? I couldn’t hate you for telling me something, that’s ridiculous.”

“Well, the guest list for the Analena Charity Gala was just posted. And, well, kurootetsorouiscomingtothevent.” 

He was prepared to hear anything from that waitress, he really was. This? He was not prepared for this. He couldn’t go to London. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Oh, when he found Hanamaki he was going to give him a piece of his mind. He was pissed. Kuroo Tetsurou wa shis ex, but no just any old ex-boyfriend. Truthfully, there had been a point in time where Hajime had been in love with him. It had taken him 2 years to get over him (the rate his heart was beating at was CLEARLY telling him that he wasn’t over him at all). Kuroo had broken up with him abruptly and began dating a famous youtuber, Kozuem Kenma, almost immediately after. He could see the appeal, he really could, but it still hurt. 

“Hajime. You know I love you. But him, I think I’ve always loved him. I think maybe I asked you out just to get a reaction out of him. I’m sorry.” He had smiled, then, saying it was fine, then cried for hours afterward. Plus there was the humiliation of going to the Charity Gala alone…

An idea entered Hajime’s head. Sure, it was dumb and possibly could cost him everything. Plus there was the chance that he wouldn’t play alone. Hajime thought back to the morning. The gorgeous, prince like man who had come in to be his bodyguard. 

He wouldn’t ask him out, no. But having a guy that attractive with him at the event was sure to make Kuroo’s blood boil. He would just flirt with him.

It would be perfect. He searched his contacts for Hanamaki. 

“Yes?” Hanamaki said when he picked up the phone.

“You know that bodyguard you hired? Send me his number.” He could hear his grin on the phone.

“Sure thing.”

**Bodyguard**

_ Hey are you free? I need a favour for when we go to London on Monday. This is Iwaizumi Hajime, by the way. _

**Bodyguard** _is typing….._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @/snazzieyama for updates and more!


	3. beginning (to see)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive (barely)! school really did take up all of my time, but i'm here with another chapter! i hope you enjoy it haha
> 
> (oh and iwaizumi is the italics, tooru is the bold)

**-**

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

_Hey are you free? I need a favour for when we go to London on Monday. This is Iwaizumi Hajime, by the way._

_-_

Tooru felt like throwing up. Was it from nerves? Was it from excitement? Who knew. _The_ Iwaizumi Hajime was texting him. People would easily give away their arms and legs to be in his position. And instead of responding, what was he doing? He was analyzing every bit of the sentences the man had texted him. To be completely honest, there was nothing romantic at all about those texts. But to be fair, watching so many trash rom-coms had fried Tooru’s brain a bit. So when he lifted his phone to respond, his brain was screaming at him to not say anything stupid. (Did it stop him from imposing his gaze onto the “we” in “for when we go”? Nope.)

**-**

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

_Hey are you free? I need a favour for when we go to London on Monday. This is Iwaizumi Hajime, by the way._

**I’m always free for you, Iwa-chan.**

**-**

WHAT. What was he thinking? Could he delete the message? No, he had already read it. Iwa-chan?! Was Tooru okay? Would Tooru ever be okay now that he had sent that horrifying text? 

-

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

_Iwa-chan? Don’t call me that or I’ll call you something like..Trashykawa._

_I’ll be straight with you. My ex is coming to the gala we’re attending on Monday._

_-_

There were so many things that were making Tooru’s head spin. Iwaizumi Hajime made a joke. (At least he assumed it was a joke. He wasn’t quite sure if the man was capable of making jokes.) Tooru had gotten some kind of reaction out of him, which was startling, but what was more startling was the message afterwards. 

-

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

_I’m gonna need you to pretend to be in love with me._

_-_

See, Tooru had dealt with a lot. He had a whole list of things that he could say he got through. This was, by far, the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. It was weird enough to be talking to Iwaizumi Hajime of all people. But for him to say something like that? Tooru thought someone might have laced the food he had eaten, because there was no way that this was actually happening.

**-**

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

**Your ex? Kuroo Tetsurou, you mean? What does that have to do with me?**

**-**

His response came almost immediately. 

-

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

_I need to look like I’m dating someone. Or at least look like I’ve gotten laid in the past three months._

_-_

Tooru’s cheeks heated. He had forgotten Hollywood was so wild. 

-

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

**You do know our company has a policy against seeing our clients, right? I know I’m attractive, but control yourself, Iwa-chan.**

**-**

Was he being a little flirty? Yes. Chances like this didn’t come everyday. He could only pray Iwaizumi was half as flustered as Tooru was. 

-

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

_Shut up Shittykawa. You know the guy Tetsu’s seeing?_

_*Kuroo_

_It was a guy he was working with at the time. He’s gonna finally make their relationship public at that gala. I can already see the paparazzi asking me what I think about the whole thing._

_-_

There were so many things to look at. Tetsu? Clearly Iwaizumi was a sap. Looked like he was having trouble getting over Kuroo, if Tooru was being honest. He didn’t even know Kuroo was seeing someone, but he supposed that made sense. Mere fans like him didn’t get the exclusive info Iwaizumi did. One thing that struck him as odd was how shallow the whole thing seemed. He’d pegged Iwaizumi as many things, but not vain. It seemed more a ploy to save his skin than his actually feeling jealous.

-

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

**...Okay. I’ll help. But on one condition.**

**After this is all over, you’ll go out to dinner with me.**

-

What was he saying? Who knew. All he knew was that Iwaizumi Hajime had many, many more hidden layers, and he was far too invested to give up trying to uncover them all. 

-

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

_Are you asking me out, Trashykawa?_

_-_

Shit. He hadn’t realised it sounded like that.

-

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

**Oi. Stop calling me weird names! And no.**

**I just want to figure what makes you tick.**

**-**

He wondered if he made a mistake when Iwaizumi didn't respond for hours. It was almost five hours later, at three in the morning when he heard the chime of the text. 

**-**

**Iwaizumi (YES THE REAL IWAIZUMI HAJIME)**

_Good luck with that._

_-_

Layers, indeed. 

* * *

At this point, Tooru had gotten used to getting random calls. Spam calls were a regular part of adult life. So when he saw a call from a number he didn’t recognize, he didn’t pick it up. But when that same number repeatedly called him 57 times in the past hour? Well, he was irritated, to see the least. 

So if he snapped “What is it you want?” when he finally deigned to pick up the phone, well, could you blame him? 

“It’s me.” He squinted at the phone number. He didn’t recognize it as anyone he knew. 

“I’m sorry, who?”

The person on the other end of the call gasped dramatically. “You don’t remember your best friend in the entire world? The one who dealt with yoru bisexual crisis all throughout high school, the one who lovingly left fake love notes in your loecker?”

Matsukawa Issei. “Mattsun!” He cried happily. “Thank goodness it’s you.” His joy was replaced with a mild anger. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN.”

“I can explain, I can explain. So you know how I took that full time bodyguard job?”

“That was six months ago.”

“Yeah, yeah. But for reasons you’ll find out soon enough, I pretty much wasn’t allowed to talk to you. I would have told you everything the moment I called. I signed an NDa, I'm sorry.” A non disclosure agreement?

“What’s with the cryptic act, Mattsun? Just tell me why you called.” He was irritated and confused. Of course his friend hadn’t called him in ages because of some secret reason. Sensing this, he supposed, Matsukawa responded right away.

“Hanamaki Takahiro told me to tell you that you don’t need to shop for new clothes.” Oh, yeah. He had forgotten about that. Wait, Hanamaki Takahiro?

“What? Why don’t I need to shop? And how do you know that?” 

“Put it together, dumbass. He says he’s got a bag of clothes packed for you already. Just wear something comfortable for the flight there, I guess.”

Oh. Matsukawa left for a bodyguarding job. He was in contact with Hanamaki Takahiro. He should slap himself for not figuring it out sooner. “Tell Hanamaki he’s an asshole, but thanks. Oh, and did you tell him about you huge crush on him when we-”

“OKAY THAT’S ALL BYEEE!” Tooru guessed he hadn’t told him that. It was a strange day, for sure, but it was certainly getting better.

(Although, he does wonder what kind of clothes Hanamaki had bought him.)

* * *

It was very, very early in the morning when he woke up with a start. He had woken up with a start, clutching his knee in pain. He must have banged it on something while he was flailing around in his sleep, it hadn’t been hiring him in a while. He rubbed it and slipped on his brace, and chose his nicest sweatpants and hoodie for the plane ride. His hair was a mess, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The self loathing that came in the morning whenever he looked in the mirror had been replaced with an excitement. 

He did stare at himself for far longer than what he’d like to admit. Strange, what a few conversations with Iwaizumi Hajime would do to you. (Did he look as good as he felt? It reminded him of the old days.) He felt a little strange heading to the airport with no bags, and the taxi driver did give him a strange look. When he got there, he was ushered into a room. Was this what it was like to be famous? No need for boarding passes, passports and all that nonsense. He could just get on a plane with nothing but his passport and his wallet and be off to somewhere halfway across the world. Such a glamorous life. A life he might have had.

His musings are interrupted by the sight of Iwaizumi Hajime.

When he heard the noise of a person walking in, he turned around. His eyes are electric, they seem to pierce through Tooru. His smile still rests on his face from his conversation with Hanamaki and _oh_.

Tooru may have had another small problem. It would probably be too easy to pretend he was in love with Iwaizumi Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr, instagram and/or tiktok @snazzieyama!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @/snazzieyama for updates and more!


End file.
